Welcome to earth
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Zeke's family (Paulina, Mishelle and Melody) are finally able to find where Zeke had been sent to, and come for a surprise visit. And for some surprising news as well.
1. Late night

**This'll be a confusing/really short story, so I hope you all follow ok. If not, just tell me, and I'll try to explain it a little better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ra sighed softly, rolling over in his sarcophagus, trying to get comfortable. It was a cool night- a calm night really- and the mummy assumed he was the only one still awake. He had woken up not to long ago, and hadn't been able to fall back asleep since then. He didn't know why, he just couldn't sleep.

Things had been really calm since Fatch's birthday. The prince had been a blast to hang around too. He was happy, positive, and all around he'd been in a terrific mood. He WAS a little irritated at one point, as apparently Jimmy brought his dad to the vampires 's house, but he recovered quickly. It was nice seeing him this happy. It wasn't often he remained positive this long...

Slowly Ra propped open the lid and crawled out of his sarcophagus. Maybe he should go get a drink of water. He just couldn't fall asleep... the water would probably help. As quietly as the young mummy could muster, he crept out into the hallway, hoping none of the teachers or gargoyles were out on patrol. The most he had to worry about was Jack and Vivianna, as they were usually up around this time. Being shadow demons, they deeply enjoyed the night.

The mummy pressed the button, turning on the water to the water fountain, leaning forward and taking a sip. Water often helped him relax. Especially during late nights like this when he couldn't sleep.

Soon he released the button, wiping his mouth dry before heading back to the dorm. He hoped the water would be enough to lull him to sleep. He hated sleepless nights like this. They dragged on forever, and. Then he ended up falling asleep in Heady's class and either A: led to him missing things that would be on a test, or B: he got detention and STILL missed things on a test. He simply couldn't win!

As he was about to crawl back into his sarcophagus, something struck him as odd. Zeke's bed was totally empty, the blanket gone as well even. The Novian in question was no where in sight. Ra let his leg slip off the rim of his sarcophagus, falling back to the ground in wonder. Where in the underworld could that goofy alien be? He usually slept like a rock- it wasn't like him to be up at this time of night. Was something wrong?

Against his usual judgement, he made his way out into the hallway, searching for the ditzy alien. But where would the alien go to? The restrooms? The gym? The lobby-? The cafeteria. That would be the most likely place Zeke would go to. Zeke had such a huge appetite, it would be no surprise if he was sneaking food. He could eat an entire BUILDING if he had to. ... Ok, that was an exaggeration. But in reality, Zeke had a massive appetite.

The mummy pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, he was surprised at it's silence. And even more surprised by the fact Zeke was no where to be seen._ ' That's odd... ' _He thought curiously, placing a hand on his chin in thought. ' Wonder where he is then... maybe outside...? '

Turning back out the cafeteria doors, Ra began to head to the front doors of Scare School. The Novian always DID enjoy star gazing. Ra found it a little strange, as the alien had seen stars up close, but he didn't question it. Everyone had their own little hobbies. This just so happened to be Zeke's.

Soon Ra was outside, looking around until he saw bright colors on the roof. Red, and silver. Two of the three main colors to Zeke's attire. Ra sighed a bit, looking for a way to get up there.

* * *

Zeke looked down at the photo in his hand, frowning as a cold purple tear fell on his sister Melody's image. He side a bit, bringing the blanket that was draped on his shoulders up and across his closed eyes. He hated when he cried... he hated looking weak... hence why he came up here. Where he could be alone, and where no one could see. He just needed to let it out of his system. Thanks to Mantha, he knew it was bad to keep his feelings in. He still didn't want others to see though...

" *pant* *pant* *pant*... Z-Zeke? "

Zeke jumped violently, scrubbing his eyes dry and turning around to find Ra slowly sitting down beside him, panting and wheezing harshly. Zeke's face turned bright blue, smiling weakly at the mummy.

" Hey Ra. What's up? "

" Why are you out here all by yourself? Are you ok? "

Zeke frowned, looking back down at the photo he had, wiping the tear stain away and handing it to Ra. Ra looked at it carefully. It was an image of three Novians, one of which was a young version of Zeke, back when his hair was light grey. The other three was the rest of his family. Mishelle and Melody were sitting facing each other, grinning and holding their hands together, while Zeke looked exhausted as he sat on his mother's lap, and the silver haired mother was smiling warmly, running a hand through his hair. It was sweet, really.

Ra looked at Zeke, quickly realizing the problem. The Novian was, not only homesick, but he missed his family.

" You miss them. "

" Yeah... "

Zeke croaked, sighing greatly after he said that.

" I-I try not to think about it, but when I left to join the war... I must've really hurt them... "

Tears welled up in the aliens eyes once more, and he soon clenched them shut, lifting the blanket up closer to his face. Ra frowned, carefully wrapping an arm around the other. He couldn't think of anything that he could say to possibly help the other... perhaps all he could really do was sit there and let the alien calm down. Besides, it seemed like the arm was helping comfort him.

" Th-thanks Ra... "

Zeke mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The mummy in question smiled and helped the other to his feet.

" No problem man. Come on. It's getting late. "

Zeke nodded to this statement and began walking to the way down the roof. Ra was about to follow suit when something caught his eye.

" A shooting star! "

He said in glee, soon getting Zeke's attention. The alien turned to look at it, the gloss in his eyes narrowing to zoom in on it. To see if it was really a star. It wasn't.

" Thats no star! "

He yelped in confusion and slight panic. Ra turned to him, eyes pleading for an explanation.

" That's a Novian starship! Wh-what's it doing here?! "

Now watching the "starship" intensively, they soon found it landing in front of the school. Zeke's eyes narrowed into a glare before he summoned a mechanical hand from his L.S.S., using it to grab Ra. Soon he left from the roof, landing perfectly on his feet, leaving Ra dizzy from the drop.

Slowly putting the mummy down, the two cautiously approached the alien spacecraft, watching in awe as the glass top opened. And Zeke simply COULDN'T believe who was inside.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! X3**

**Goodnight everyone. **


	2. The family reunites

**This is going to be fun for me to write. ^u^**

* * *

Zeke couldn't move. His mind was buzzing and he felt lightheaded. It was almost like his L.S.S. put him into sleep mode. He just couldn't comprehend what he was seeing at all...

Three figures were slowly getting out of the starship, and the two younger ones, the ones who looked similar but with opposite colors, helped the beautiful silver haired woman out of the ship. Her hair was in a single long braid, and her silver bangs outlined her face, tiny strands on her forehead. A tiara sat perched up above her bangs and right between her long black antennae. She looked a bit unsettled, however. She looked like she felt sick, to be perfectly honest.

Zeke felt his open mouth quiver, his hands soon clenching into a fist.

" ... M-mom...? "

" Mom? "

Ra inquired softly, looking at the alien in confusion. Slowly he looked back at the ladies in front of him, quickly acknowledging the truth to Zeke's mumble. These were the girls he'd JUST seen in the others family photo. Mishelle, Melody and their mother. He believed her name was... Paulina...?

Suddenly the twin sisters rushed forward and locked Zeke in a hug, almost knocking him off his feet. Zeke looked perplexed, slowly hugging back. His eyes, however, remained wide in shock. Soon the twins pulled away, both with hands behind their backs.

" That was for seeing you again after five years. "

Mishelle said with a smirk, crossing her arms. Melody walked closer to his a bit, and the next thing the boys knew, she slapped Zeke right across the face. Zeke gasped, side stepping a little upon impact. The boys looked absolutely shocked, Zeke almost looking a little upset by the harsh contact. Melody, however, remained calm, smiling goofily.

" And THAT'S for leaving in the first place. "

Zeke's eyes remained wide and sad, sparkling more than normal, his hand simply resting against where he was struck. He looked saddened to the core by this even. Melody smiled much softer now, and the twins locked him into another hug.

" But we are really glad to see you again though. "

Zeke whimpered upon hearing Mishelle's kind words, clenching his eyes shut now, hugging them tightly. Ra couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight, turning and watching as the mother leaned against the ship, a hand resting against her stomach. Ra tilted his head a bit and slowly approached the woman, looking at her with gentle eyes.

" Excuse me, ma'am? "

He asked softly, squirming a bit as her eyes soon fell on him.

" Are you alright? "

The woman smiled warmly, placing a gentle hand on his head.

" I'm alright, thank you. "

Slowly the woman, Paulina, walked closer to her children. Zeke soon noticed and immediately departed from his sisters embrace, looking up at his mother in obvious nervousness. He remembered he and his mother hadn't parted on good terms. She must be furious with him...

" M-mom... "

He whimpered, backing up a little.

" I-I'm so sorry for running away... I-I'm sorry I joined the army... I-I just- "

Paulina shushed him, placing a gentle hand over his mouth. She smiled warmly at him, her silver eyes lining with tears.

" Just seeing you alive and well is all I need. "

Zeke whined a bit before hugging his mother tightly, unknowingly beginning to cry. Paulina gave him gentle shushes, trying to comfort him, stroking his hair softly. No one else knew what to do, so they merely let the Novian woman have her moment with her son.

* * *

Zeke sighed softly, handing Ra, his mom and his sisters a small cup of cocoa. About a half hour had passed, and the young red head was calm again. He brought his family inside, since it was very cold outside, and figured it would be better if they came inside.

The woman looked at their drinks in uncertainty, having never tried anything like this before. Zeke smiled sweetly before taking a sip himself, the girls following suit. They seemed confused at it's flavor, and his mother immediately put it back down after her first and only sip.

" You don't like it mom? "

Zekee asked softly.

" It's got chocolate in it. I thought you liked chocolate. "

" Um... that's not what I don't like... "

She answered softly, gently crossing her arms around her waist.

" Anyway sweetie, we're just really sorry we didn't help with your trial. "

" Trial? "

Ra asked softly, getting a sigh out of Zeke.

" When I faked my way through pilot school, they held a trial to see what to do to me. Execution, or banishment. I... got banishment. "

" You see... "

Paulina explained, placing one hand on her cheek.

" Normally the government tells me when important trials are going on, but since no one knew your identity, I wasn't informed. Believe me, I would've been there, had I known. I'm so sorry I wasn't there... "

The woman suddenly began to cry, trying to dry her tears with the palms of her hands.

" Mom? "

Zeke asked worriedly, using his hands to lift himself to his feet.

" Oh... sorry honey... "

She whimpered.

" I kept your identity secret to protect you... but it ended in you getting banished... "

Protect him...? He wouldn't worry about it. Slowly he placed a hand down on hers, smiling warmly at her.

" W-why don't we all head to bed? We've had a long night, we can talk more in the morning. I can lead you to the girls dorm if you'd like. "

" That'd be great. "

Melody said softly, walking over and helping her mother stand up. Ra raised an eyebrow, wondering why the woman was so... feeble. She looked strong, but she seemed emotional, weak, and maybe a bit sensitive. Was she ok...?

* * *

**Done for now. I feel like this could've been better though...**


	3. Nightmare

**This is just going to be a cutesy chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zeke groaned a bit as he felt someone shake his shoulder, instinctively sitting up on his knees and rubbing his eyes a bit with the palm of his hands. Slowly he lowered said hands and opened his eyes, finding Casper in front of him, looking confused. Obviously he he had met his sisters and mother. The Novian smiled a bit before swinging his legs overt he edge of the bed and getting to his feet.

" What's up Casper? "

Zeke asked warmly, getting a smile from Casper.

" So I saw some other Novian's in the hallway... "

" Ah. Those are my family. Sisters and mother. "

The ghosts face lit up at this before walking out into the hallway. Zeke smiled at the ghosts cheerfulness before placing his hands on his lower back and stretching it out a bit. He soon sighed and walked out into the hallway, finding the ghost was talking to his sisters, getting them to giggle. It just warmed his heart to see his sisters getting along so well with a creature. Especially sense they'd never seen a ghost before. The boy approached the group, waving a hand towards them.

" Hey guys. Good morning. "

Mishelle and Melody giggled and locked Zeke into a tight hug. Zeke stumbled a bit, his face heating up into a bright blue blush, to which Casper laughed lightly at.

" Good morning Zeke. "

The twins said simultaneously. Suddenly Melody squeaked, pulling away and clapping her hands together.

" I totally forgot! Hope it wasn't a bad thing... "

She trailed off before regaining her chipperness.

" There's a surprise waiting for you in the starship! Casper, do you wanna come see it? "

Casper smiled brightly, despite his confusion, and nodded.

" Sure. "

The group of four turned the corner, beginning to walk down the stairs. Casper couldn't help but wonder what the twins were going to show them. What kind of surprise was it anyway? It was obviously something from their home planet, but what on earth could it be called? And what KIND of something was it? Something sentimental, like a old favorite toy? Or maybe something like an alien delicacy?

Soon they were outside, Casper taken back a bit by the sight of the starship for the first time. It held many shades of purple, and reminded him of things he'd seen in cartoons. They all approached it a little closer, a strange sound suddenly filling the air. It was TRULY strange to Casper. It half sounded like a dog, half sounded like a demon.

This sound, however, made Zeke's face simply LIGHT up in glee.

" Oh no. "

He said with a light chuckle.

" You didn't. "

" We did. "

Mishelle giggled, whistling out at the ship. Suddenly a white and black blur hopped out of the ship, barking in it's unusual tone. Zeke shrieked in glee before falling to his knees with his arms out.

" Nightmare! "

The little furry creature rushed up and hopped into the Novian's arms, the boy hugging him tightly.

" Oooh, I missed you so much buddy! "

The alien animal, "Nightmare", shifted a bit and began licking the boys face with his serpent like tongue. Casper began to take in the animals features. His fur was a snowy white, he had light black glossy alien eyes, furry black paws, a furry chest, long furry ears with black tips, a small puff of black fur on his forehead, a cute button like nose, and two thin white tails with black curls at the end.

Zeke soon rolled the animal on his back and began to scratch it's belly, getting the cute little guy's leg to thump.

" Oooh, you like that, don't you? Oh yes you do. Ooh yes you do. "

Casper smiled at this, kneeling down and watching the scene.

" Nightmare huh? "

He said sweetly, watching the alien animal starting to pant.

" What kinda animal is he? "

" Oh, he's a twin-tailed gloot. "

Zeke answered, scooping the creature into his arms, scratching behind his ears.

" Very rare back home. He was my best friend growing up. Oh Nightmare, I'm sorry I left. I missed you... "

Nightmare made a soft whine before reaching up and licking Zeke once more on the cheek. Zeke smiled brightly before hugging the animal tightly. Casper smiled as well and turned to the sisters, who both had their antenna curved a bit. He assumed it was the equivalent to Zeke's short antenna standing up, or at least up to a point. After all, the girls had longer antennae.

* * *

Dinner time rolled around, and all the students were more and more awestruck with the twin-tailed gloot. He was quick, and he loved curling up near the children's legs during class and falling asleep. Despite the fact he sounded and looked more like a dog, he could purr like a cat. And they all found it adorable.

The only reason the headmasters allowed the animal here at school was because Jack and Fatch asked them to let them keep the gloot here. They were originally planning on scaring the twin headed creature, but Alder and Dash said it was alright, no questions asked. The two had been so nice and calm since they were saved from Pyro by Thatch.

Mantha, DummyGirl, Amber, Lexi, Loreli and Leah were all petting said animal, who was standing on the table purring and wagging his tails, obviously enjoying all the attention.

" Oh, he's so cute! "

Mantha said sweetly, rubbing the animal's chin with her thumb and index finger. Nightmare purred, lifting his head up a little and gently closing his eyes.

" His names Nightmare, right? "

" Uh huh. "

Zeke responded, patting his lap, causing the little animal to rush over and leap onto his lap, immediately curling up.

" Why is he called Nightmare? "

DummyGirl found herself asking, getting a bright smile out of Zeke.

" Well, he can enter people's dreams, "

He began, petting Nightmare's forehead.

" And either give, or chase away a nightmare. "

" That makes sense. "

Lexi giggled, her hand close to her mouth. Casper beamed at her adorability and carefully grabbed her hand. The shadow girl blushed, but leaned into Casper's touch.

Zeke simply smiled at the two lovebirds before standing up, his twin-tailed gloot in his arms, and began walking away to the boys dorm. It was getting a little late, and he was tired. And Nightmare was clearly tired as well.

* * *

Nightmare felt his ear twitch a bit, his senses picking up on something no one else could. It was very late now, and everyone had fallen asleep. Yet he woke up, as he felt as though someone in the dorm was having a bad dream. But he couldn't quite pin-point who right away, sense there were so many children in this dorm.

He carefully wiggled his way out of Zeke's arms and began looking around. He trotted over to Ra's sarcophagus, placing a paw on the exterior. Through this touch, he could tell it wasn't the mummy having the bad dream. Turning, he walked over to Jake's bed, repeating the action. Not a hint of nightmare's.

Growing a little frustrated, he moved over to Fatch's bed, touching the prince's bed. While the prince wasn't having a GOOD dream, it wasn't necessarily BAD either, so he left him be. In a last ditch effort, as he couldn't reach the top bunks, he placed a paw on Thatch's coffin. This time he found it.

Using his nose to prop open the lid, he found the vampire child curled up almost like a scared kitten.

Nightmare sniffed a bit sadly, turning towards Zeke. As much as he wanted to be by the Novian's side again after all these years, he knew the boy would understand if he helped this creature. Turning back to Thatch, he hopped down into the coffin, the lid slowly closing again, and he curled up right next to the child's chest. Slowly he closed his eyes, the black on his body beginning to glow a very light neon yellow as he fell asleep.

* * *

Morning rolled around, and Zeke hummed a bit before opening his eyes, soon realizing Nightmare wasn't by his side. Turning around a bit frantically, he soon jumped up and immediately opened Thatch's coffin. He wasn't sure why, he just assumed the twin-tailed gloot would be in either the sarcophagus, or the coffin. And it looked like he guessed right with the coffin. As he saw one of the cutest sights he'd ever seen.

Nightmare was curled up right against Thatch's chest, sleeping soundly. Thatch himself seemed extremely peaceful, a bright smile plastered to his face as he hugged the little animal. Zeke smiled widely before slowly walking away, not wanting to disturb them.

* * *

**Awww... so cute. ^u^**

**BTW, I have a picture of Nightmare up on my DA, if you wanna see what he looks like. ;D**


	4. Zeke's mom is what?

**Shocking time! Heheh... Enjoy!**

* * *

Zeke smiled brightly, wanting to cling to his mother now more than ever. But they were now in the mall, surrounded by people. And he didn't want to embarrass her.

Now, obviously, they couldn't walk around as aliens. Zeke was wearing his human disguise, and he rigged one up for his mother. She now had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothing attire didn't change, and her eye shadow remained, but her antennae were gone, her hands now had five fingers, and her eyes were obviously human now. Also, she wasn't wearing her tiara. She looked completely normal.

Zeke thought he should introduce his mother to things around earth so she could live a little more comfortably. After all, he remembered being new here too. He didn't know what anything was besides the sugary foods, and he had to rely on Richard for every little thing. He'd have to make sure his mother understood. He'd take care of his sisters later. Those two wanted to hang out with some of the girls at Scare School. He personally found it weird, as those two normally only hung out with each other, but heh. Who was HE to question them?

Zeke froze, hearing his mother moan a bit. Turning, he found her with her arms wrapped carefully around her stomach.

" You ok mom? "

Paulina's head snapped up, sapphire eyes wide before she smiled weakly, looking slightly apologetic.

" I'm ok honey. "

She said softly, patting her stomach gently.

" Just a little hungry is all. "

Zeke's worried expression faded, and he carefully took her hand.

" Well, let's go get you something to eat then. This place DOES have some interesting foods. "

Paulina smiled widely, slightly nervous, before following her child through the mall.

* * *

Zeke handed the woman a tray, a slice of pizza on it, before sitting across from her at the table. He himself had pizza as well, except his was pepperoni, while his mothers was Hawaiian.

" I really think you're going to like this mom. "

He said brightly, picking up his own pizza.

" Its one of the first things I tried here. It's indescribable. "

Paulina smiled nervously, slowly picking up her own pizza as well. She simply stared at it in uncertainty before looking up at her child, watching as he took a bite. Without any worries or cares. With great enjoyment. Slowly she looked back down at her own food, flinching a bit before taking a tiny bite. As she chewed, she found that the taste was tolerable, however, it caused her stomach to churn terribly, and she dropped it back down in disgust.

" Sooo Zeke. "

She said overly cheerfully, pushing her plate away.

" How have you and Mishelle been getting along? "

Zeke looked up, a bit of cheese dripping from his mouth. He smiled, slurping up the cheese and licking his lips.

" Pretty well I guess. She's not nearly as bratty as she used to be. "

" She finally got an L.S.S. operation. "

" She DID?! "

The boy yelped, hands clapping together.

" That's great! "

The boys eyes suddenly dialated, hands pulling apart, a large amount of cheese stuck to his hands and connecting the two together. Paulina giggled at her son before grabbing a napkin and wiping his hands.

" So she's, uh, she's not a jerk anymore right? "

Zeke asked quietly, giggling as his mom wiped his hands. Even through gloves, it tickled.

" That's right sweetie. "

" Oh thank FLASH! "

Th boy yelped, his head being thrown back a bit as his mouth was in a wide open smile. Paulina flinched, pulling back in shock.

" I'm sorry...? "

" She was sooo MEAN when we were kids! "

Zeke cried, hands slamming on the table.

" She threw chemicals in my face, she ripped up my book about creatures, AND she stabbed my antenna with scissors and left me pinned to the wall! I swear, if I ever had to deal with any other sibling THAT again I'd rip out my L.S. and stomp it into a gazillion pieces! "

Paulina gasped, eyes wide, slightly watery before muttering an oh, looking down at her stomach. Zeke noticed this, frowning a bit at how sad she looked. He smiled gently, reaching over and placing a hand on her hand.

" I'm sorry mom, I over reacted. I didn't mean to make you feel bad... i-is there something you wanted to tell me? "

" Oh, uh, maybe another time sweetie. "

She hurried, using the table for support as he stood up.

" Um, hey baby, I think I'll check out some of the clothes stores. Maybe even pick something up for your sisters. Meet you back at the entrance? "

" Uh, h-here's some money then. Will you be alright by yourself mom? "

" I'll be fine sweetie. See you soon. "

* * *

" Mantha, can you hurry please? "

Ra asked impatiently and nervously, shuffling on his feet.

" This place is too pink. "

" Ugh, I know. "

Mantha responded, peering over the dressing room doors.

" I just need to see if this tank top fits. "

The mummy sighed, leaning against the wall, tugging his hoodie closer to his mouth. The ghost next to him nudged him slightly, gesturing him to be silent. The small group of three had been at the mall for some time now, as Mantha needed a cooler attire. Cooler as in cold. It was predicted to be very hot this year, and she wanted to be prepared.

The problem was, this was the only really cheap clothing store in the mall. And it was unbearably pink. So the poor boys had to wait while Mantha was trying on a few tank tops. Red, black or purple were the colors she was looking for. Each one looked good on her. The boys just hoped she'd move a little quicker.

After what seemed like AGES, Mantha came out of the changing room in a black tank. It seemed to fit fine.

" What do you guys think? "

She asked, turning around and checking out the back.

" Looks great Mantha! "

Casper said happily, getting a smile from the zombie girl.

" Well, I guess we're done then! "

Mantha cheered, getting laughs from the boys. She was about to head back into the changing room, when someone caught her eye. It was Zeke's mother, Paulina. The woman was talking to a sales clerk, and Mantha couldn't help but over hear.

" Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find a good maternity bra. "

Mantha felt her eyes widen, nudging the boys both in the sides.

" Oh, congratulations! "

The clerk woman cooed, smiling brightly with her hands on her cheeks.

" How far along are you? "

" Almost two months. "

The three felt their mouths drop, turning and hiding in the changing room. They didn't want to be seen right now. After all, they couldn't believe their ears.

" Zeke's mom is... "

Casper mumbled, Mantha finishing up for him.

" ... Pregnant? "

* * *

**Boom! XD **

**Surprised? Don't worry, I'll explain things later. ;)**


	5. Whoops

**I am going to have some fun with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper, Mantha and Ra hurried into the large doors of school, immediately running up the stairs. They had JUST come back from the mall and were looking desperately searching for Melody and Mishelle. After what they heard, they wanted answers. And they wanted to double check to make sure they were right with their assumption as well. They'd hate to cause unnecessary drama...

The group of three took a turn, hoping they'd run into the twins soon. They began to wonder how this would even be possible if they were right. How could Paulina be pregnant? If they remembered right, Zeke told them he didn't have a dad. IF they remembered right. If that was true, how could Paulina be having a baby? Did she possibly remarry while Zeke was exiled? It seemed like that would be the first thing she'd tell her son after being five years apart...

They began to wonder why Zeke hadn't told them about his new sibling. It seemed like something he'd tell them. Was he just happy about having a new sibling? He'd always said that he hated being the youngest in the family... but then again that was a two way thing. The youngest sibling got a great deal of attention, so it'd be a tough change, suddenly not being the youngest anymore. Perhaps Zeke wouldn't want to share too much of the spotlight if that was the case...

Taking one final turn into the girls dorm, they finally found the twin Novian sisters. They were sitting on Amber's bed, and Melody was brushing Mishelle's hair with Nightmare on her lap. Mishelle seemed very relaxed by it too. The small group of three panted a good deal before approaching them, easily getting their attention. Melody smiled warmly and placed the brush to the side of her.

" Can we help you guys? "

She said sweetly, placing her hands on Nightmare's head and upper back, petting his back gently. Casper, Mantha and Ra began to stutter, unsure of how they should ask this. After all, it was a personal question.

" Why didn't you tell us your mother was pregnant?! "

Ra finally cried out, getting silent death glares from Casper and Mantha. And as if it were a train reaction, the girls jumped, the base of their antenna shooting up. Even Nightmare reacted, his fur frizzing up greatly. Suddenly Melody glared at her sister, looking truly furious.

" Mishelle! How could you?! "

" What?! "

Mishelle yelped, hands out in defense.

" I didn't tell anyone, I swear! "

" So she IS pregnant. "

Mantha confirmed for the room, her eyes looking off in the distance in a daze. Casper and Ra looked surprised, turning to the twins to see if they'd offer some form of resentment. To their amazement, they offered none. The trio looked at each other, as if mentally confirming what they'd just been told.

" Why didn't Zeke tell us? "

Ra asked quietly, amazed when Melody actually responded.

" Because he doesn't know. "

" What?! "

Mantha yelped, clearly angry with this news. It simply wasn't right not to let someone's child know that they were expecting! How would she be able to keep it a secret, anyway?! The zombie girl was surprised when Mishelle answered back without an issue.

" We've been sworn to secrecy. Our mom's waiting for the perfect time to tell him. "

" Oooooh... "

The group cooed, looking at each other.

" Sense they're at the mall, I guess today's the day. "

Casper added, looking up and placing a hand to his chin.

" Huh... I wonder how he'll take it...? "

* * *

It took about an hour of waiting on the stair case before the two aliens came back to school. The two were laughing, carrying multiple shopping bags, looking happier than anyone had YET to see them. Zeke passed the woman a few more bags, obviously her own, and walked over to the group, smiling and sitting beside them. Casper blinked and watched as Zeke's mother hurried up the stairs. He couldn't help but wonder why she was moving so quickly.

" How'd it go Zeke? "

Mantha asked cheerfully, getting the ghost to look back at the alien. Zeke was still smiling brightly, digging into his bag.

" It was great! "

He said cheerfully.

" Lunch was a little messy- accidentally clapped while a slice of pizza was in my hands- but! "

The group of three began giggling hysterically at this, watching as the alien brought out an iPod touch.

" I bought this at an electric store as mom shopped for clothes. I heard from Richard earthlings use them to use music, but they have these strange things called "head phones" or "earbuds". Obviously, I can't use them. No ears. "

He pointed to where his ears SHOULD be before pointing up at his antennae. Quickly he placed the device down on the staircase and began digging in his bag again.

" So I figured I could make "clip phones" to clip to my antennae gently and transfer the music into my brain. Basically, to let me listen to the music. "

Mantha's eyes widened a bit, obviously impressed with his idea. It made sense, it was practical, and it would be a scientific advancement for Novian's and music. The only question was, would he be able to do it...? Ra suddenly stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

" I'll, ah, be right back. "

Zeke understood the urgency in the mummy's voice, realizing the issue. He needed to use the facilities. The alien clicked his tongue before speaking.

" Ah. Well, hurry back then! "

As the mummy rushed off out of view, the alien pulled out a box of cookie dough bites, placing it beside his iPod.

" Uh, I got chocolate. "

He said, reaching into the bag once again.

" Self explanatory. Oooh! And I got THIS! "

His hand shot up in the air, and the creatures leaned in to get a better look. Turns out it was a large book about creatures. Zeke lowered it, turning the pages with a wide grin on his face.

" You see, I want to know as much as I can about creatures. "

He explained.

" But I understand there are just something's you all aren't comfortable talking about, and I'm really ok with that. That's where THIS comes in handy. Besides, it talks about every creature. Demons, angels, shape-shifters, the works! I-I um... "

He trailed off, closing the book and putting it down beside his other objects, twiddling his index fingers together, looking off to the side.

" I-I'd understand if you guys want me to skip you species chapters. "

Casper smiled, shaking his head.

" It's no problem Zeke. We don't mind. "

Zeke smiled widely, his antenna lifting up slightly in relief.

" Thanks man. "

" Anyway Zeke, "

Mantha hurried in, looking a little hesitant.

" Your mom tell you anything exciting? You know, to catch you up after being away for so long? "

Zeke raised an eye to this, obviously pondering as to why she would ask such a personal question, before simply shrugging it off and saying cheerfully.

" Well, my sister Mishelle finally got an operation done on her L.S.S. "

He said with a soft chuckle towards the end.

" It basically means what ever was wrong with her is fixed. She's much nicer now, and, to be honest, she and Melody have pretty similar personalities. "

" Um... nothing else...? "

Mantha inquired, hands out and grinning brightly. Zeke frowned now, eyes lowering greatly.

" No. Why? "

" N-no reason. "

" Do you not even CARE that my sister FINALLY got some help? "

Zeke hissed, causing Mantha to squirm uncomfortably. She couldn't think of anything to say to keep Zeke from biting her head off. Luckily she was saved by the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard running down the stairs, and she and Casper turned to see Mishelle and Melody running over to Zeke, Ra a bit behind them, obviously not understanding the running of the girls. The twins suddenly hoisted Zeke up by the under arms and upper legs, lifting him high into the air.

Zeke shrieked and squirmed like hell to get them to let go.

" Let me go! Let me GO! "

Melody and Mishelle giggled, something popping out of Mishelle's L.S. It seemed like it was a pool, but there was a green jiggly substance. It didn't take long for the others to realize what it was either. One of Zeke's fears: green jelly. Zeke shrieked again, getting drowned out as the girls dropped him into the jelly.

Zeke sprung up, hacking and gagging, frantically trying to get the jelly out of his eyes. Once accomplished, he threw his arms down into the desert in frustration.

" UGH! I HATE having sisters! "

He bellowed, getting smirks from the twins. They knew he was speaking out of frustration, and they were in no way affected.

" Why do I have to be stuck with TWO of them?! "

" Wait till your mom has the baby! "

Ra laughed a bit, getting nervous gasps from the others.

" Then you'll have three-! "

Mantha immediately covered his mouth, looking at Zeke in nervousness, praying he didn't hear the mummy. Judging by the look on his face, she knew he'd heard.

" My mom... is having... a BABY? "

Zeke yelped, looking at the others, who were simply shocked and concerned. The alien's eyes began to water, and without warning, he simply broke down in sobs, dropping his head down on the edge of the tub.

* * *

**Good job Ra... :/**

**Poor Zeke... goodnight! **


	6. Learning more

**I have nothing to say. :3**

* * *

The cafeteria was empty- thank goodness- and Casper's group could only watch as the Novian girls tried to console the weepy Novian child.

Zeke had his head down on the table, arms wrapped around it, sobbing quietly. How the news of a brand new baby caused THIS was beyond the creatures comprehension, but they knew they had to push past it for now to help the red head recover. They were just glad no one else was up to see him like this. After all Zeke hated crying in front of people. He didn't want to look weak or inferior, as his race was powerful- AND he was a soldier. Crying in front of a crowd was the LAST thing he probably wanted to do.

Ra truly felt terrible for blurting out the news... he hadn't meant to- he assumed the other knew it. But what was done was done, and he couldn't change it now. He just had to make sure everything was ok with the alien for now. Perhaps he should try doing something nice for the other later as well. He'd hate to have the other this depressed all night.

The creatures watched as Paulina placed a soothing hand on the boys right antenna- the curved, scythe like part of it- and gently began to rub it with her thumb. Zeke calmed down greatly, his head finally lifting, his eyes were closed gently, and he smiled. Like a cat even. A strange whrrrr-ing sound began to emanate from his L.S., and the creatures took this as a sign he was either relaxed, or happy. It seemed a gentle, pleasant touch to the curved scythe of the boys antenna was a delightful sensation for him.

Soon Zeke hiccuped, (as he had no nose to sniffle through, so they assumed it was the equivalent) and gently began to wipe his eyes. His cheeks held a soft, sky blue hue to them, so the others knew he must've felt embarrassed about all the attention he was getting while he was crying.

" Feeling any better honey? "

Paulina asked softly, bringing her child into her lap, giving him a warm embrace. Zeke nodded faintly, realizing just how much his breathing had increased. It made him feel a bit dizzy, to be honest. He began to count in his head, breathing in at each odd number and letting it out at each even number._ ' 1... 2... 3... 4... ' _This was a little trick he'd learned at war. If he ever felt afraid, or upset, he needed to take deep breaths and count to ten._ ' 5... 6... '_ It worked wonders for the Novian. He'd had a long history of panic attacks, which usually was due to a massive lack of sleep and he began to hallucinate, but still. _' 7... 8... '_ As he counted, he couldn't help but find a bunch of questions floating around his head. Such as... how was this even possible to begin with?_ ' 9... ' _Who was the father? And... was it a boy or a girl...?_ ' 10... '_

" ... M-mom...? "

He asked shakily, rubbing his temple a bit. A minor headache was beginning to form due to the crying.

" Yes love? "

The woman asked softly, running a hand through his crimson hair.

" H-how is this even possible? Did you, maybe, remarry...? "

The silver hair alien sighed to her son's question, picking him up again and sitting him on the table.

" No honey. I'm still a single mother. It's, um, a bit complicated... do you remember what I told you when you were little? And you asked about being royalty? "

Zeke looked up, a finger resting against his chin, trying to remember what she'd told him. He remembered she told him since they were leaders to their people, they had added responsibilities. That they had to do anything for their people. But what did that have to do with...?

" You see... our people require a king. I am the exception, because my mother died giving birth to me. I was told I kicked the wire that connected her L.S.S. to her... "

Paulina trailed off, toying with her hair.

" Sense we didn't know where you were, the people were furious. Said I either needed to find you, or... "

" Or have another baby. "

Mantha breathed, head leaning back at this, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. This woman really had to go through something like THIS for her people? Did their planet have no shame? This was simply cruel to the woman! Forcing her to have another baby... and what was wrong with either Melody or Mishelle taking over? Weren't they older than Zeke? They SHOULD be able to rule their planet...

" That's right... "

Paulina confirmed, looking down sadly.

" I wanted Zeke back, so they gave me a few years to look for him. That time limit ran out 2 months ago... "

Zeke looked up at his mother finally, reaching over and placing a hand on hers.

" You had no choice because of me then... "

He said sadly.

" Oh, sweetie no. "

The woman said softly, bringing him into a hug again.

" It wasn't your fault. "

Zeke squirmed, pulling away from her grasp.

" Wh-why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Paulina frowned, biting her lower lip a bit.

" I WAS going to tell you today at lunch, but the timing just didn't seem right. "

Zeke looked down, to which Paulina soon cupped his chin and had him look at her again.

" You've always been the baby in this family, so I figured you'd be- wellll... upset. "

Zeke hiccuped again, crossing his arms, and the other creatures could only sit there and pity him. This was just so much to take in at once. They could only imagine what he was thinking right now. After all, something like this took a while to get used to. And that was when he heard as it was happening. Now it was just like a huge bomb had been dropped on him...

" E-excuse me... "

Casper asked quietly.

" Wh-who's the father? "

Zeke quickly looked at his mother, simply pleading for an answer. Paulina squirmed a bit at the attention, scratching her arm, obviously afraid of answering the question. Although, the creatures couldn't understand why. It wasn't like it was a terrible question. It was, in all seriousness, a legit question.

" U-um... B-Bradey Supernova... "

Zeke suddenly jumped upon mention of this name, looking surprised and angry at the same time.

" DAD?! "

He yelped, glaring and his antenna frozen high in the air.

" Why would you go to HIM for this?! "

" I didn't... "GO" to him, I... "

Paulina's cheeks turned blue, her eyes darting to the left.

" Used another method. "

Soon Zeke understood as well, his face turning blue as well.

" O-oh. "

" Wait... "

Ra began to ask, looking confused.

" What other metho- "

Zeke rushed over to the mummy and grabbed the creatures cheeks, his thumb on either side of his mouth and pulling on them.

" Att-ta-tah! "

The alien yelped, grinning widely and pulling more.

" I think you should shut your face Ra! Heheh... I'm sure my mother doesn't want to discuss this! "

Casper and Mantha looked at each other before giggling hysterically at what they were seeing, watching as the three alien girls giggled at Zeke's actions.

" So Zeke... "

Paulina began again, twiddling her fingers together. Zeke looked at her, freezing in a pull, before simply letting go of the mummy and turning to face his mother.

" Yes mom? "

" How do you feel... about the baby...? "

Zeke's eyes widened briefly before looking down. The others looked at him nervously, afraid of what he would say. Would he still not want another sibling? Would he break down again?

" ... I-is it... "

He stuttered, looking at his mom, head tilting to the side.

" A boy...? Or a girl...? "

Paulina fell silent, her antennae falling in thought. Zeke was almost afraid it was a girl. Don't get him wrong, he loved his sisters. He just thought it would be fun to have another boy in his family. After all, the only other man in the family was his dad, but he didn't even know what the man LOOKED like...

" I don't know yet honey... "

The woman responded, holding her stomach.

" But I think my L.S. will be able to tell tomorrow. "

Zeke relaxed a little, though his face still held a frown.

" Ok... well, tell me tomorrow? "

" Of course honey. "

The red head sighed before turning and walking away. Casper, Mantha and Ra looked at each other briefly before walking after the alien. Just to make sure he was really alright...

* * *

**Done for now. ;)**


	7. Thoughts and good news

**This might be the last chappie guys. I'm running low on ideas, and it seems like a decent place to stop anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zeke tapped his fingers against the table, his head resting in his free hand and looking up towards the ceiling. He wasn't too sure what he was looking at, but he honestly didn't care either. All he knew was that he was waiting for him mother to return, and he was feeling really anxious about it as well.

He wasn't really sure how he was feeling about having a new sibling. A small part of him was excited, while the other part of him was nervous. He adored the thought of being a big brother to someone. After all, it used to be his dream when he was much younger. But now he wasn't nearly as sure... what if it was a girl? He loved his family to death- don't get him wrong. But he'd been around women his whole life, and he'd always wanted a brother. Or at least a dad...

He didn't want his dad back. He didn't even remember what his dad LOOKED like. But anyone who hurt his family was NO father to him. He didn't care what happened to that piece of garbage. All he cared about was protecting the people who actually cared enough to raise him. His mother and his sisters.

Zeke looked up at the ceiling, wondering how his mother was doing at the doctors office. He had heard Jenette treated even creatures, so an alien shouldn't be an exception. Hopefully everything was fine.

The boy STILL couldn't believe his mother was already 2 months pregnant. He hadn't told the others yet, but Novian pregnancy went by quicker, and they didn't show nearly as much. So his mother had 3 months left before the baby got here.

_' So does she have EXACTLY 3 months, or less than...? ' _He pondered, looking towards the left and rubbing his chin. How long had she been pregnant, exactly? He couldn't seem to figure it out. Would his new sibling be here in 2 months and 2 weeks? Or 2 months and 3 days?... Why was he over thinking this so much?

" Hey Zeke? "

The alien felt his antenna lift a bit at the sound, turning to find Casper's group walking over to him, each sitting at the other side of the table. Each one bore a different expression. Casper was being smiley and scincere, Mantha looked sympathetic, and Ra looked apologetic. Knowing each expression by heart, he knew each one either had something important to say, or they simply had a lecture planned for him.

" Can we talk to you? "

" Sure? "

Zeke said softly, shrugging with his arms up. Casper smiled a bit, and the Novian knew he'd be first to speak.

" How are you feeling about all this? "

The alien sighed, antenna falling to the point they weren't even lifted at all. He should've KNOWN this would be the first thing they'd ask.

" Alright, I guess. I mean, I'm really hoping it's a boy but... "

" Why would you want it to be a boy? "

Mantha hissed slightly, raising an eyebrow.

" What's wrong with it being a girl? "

" Nothing's WRONG with it being a girl, it's just... "

Zeke rested his cheek in his hand again, smiling dreamily, rolling his glossy pupils to look up.

" I've ALWAYS dreamed of what it'd be like to have a brother. Someone who... isn't into dolls or dress up. Mishelle actually managed to get me into a DRESS one time! "

The creatures giggled hysterically at this, surprised to find Zeke not all that bothered by the fact he'd been put in a dress. Maybe it was because he was a lot younger when it happened.

" I love my sisters to death, but I always wanted a guy in my family to hang out with. "

" What about you da- "

Ra began, but was quickly cut off when Mantha curtly punched him in the arm. She quickly turned back to Zeke, to make sure he was ok, however he looked a little irritated.

" Never knew him. "

He muttered coldly.

" Don't want to. Hope he's dead. "

" G-geez! "

Casper yelped, hands out as if to defend himself.

" That's a little harsh, don't you think? "

" Pfft. Not at all. "

Zeke said calmly, leaning back with his feet crossed on the table and his arms beneath at all.

" After he tinkered with Mishelle's L.S.S. and made her cruel, my mom divorced him. I'm GLAD he's gone. Anyone who could do something so cruel isn't worth getting to know. "

" So THATS why Mishelle was such a jerk to you? "

Ra asked, truly curious at this point. Zeke simply raised an eye at the mummy, shrugging a single arm.

" Why do you think I didn't hate her? "

A lone door creak filled the room, causing Zeke to immediately lower his feet to the ground. Paulina was there, looking very seldom. They were almost afraid something terrible had happened. Once she was close enough to the boy, she suddenly smiled widely and took her child's hands.

" It's a healthy... "

Zeke twitched, not enjoying the dramatic pause right now, before his mother tightened the grip she had on his hands.

" Baby boy. "

Suddenly Zeke squeaked, jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy shop.

" I HAVE A BROTHER! "

He yelled happily, rushing over and locking the other three in a hug, hopping up and down with them.

" I HAVE A BROTHER! I HAVE A NEW BABY BROTHER! "

Casper, Mantha and Ra simply laughed and let the alien celebrate, loving every minute he was so cheerful.

* * *

**End. I hope this was ok for all of you! :D**


End file.
